Defying Gravity
by Jullynha
Summary: Todos sempre disseram a Rose Weasley que nenhum Malfoy é confiável. Ela conhecia a história, sabia que os Malfoy sempre foram preconceituosos e orgulhosos de seu sangue puro. Mas ainda assim acabou apaixonada por um deles. Scorpius Malfoy não poderia ser diferente de sua família? Rose poderia desafiar a gravidade?


Defying Gravity

Scorpius Malfoy estava parado à minha frente no meio de um corredor deserto. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus. Queria parar de encara-lo, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam.

Sua boca se abriu formando uma palavra no exato momento em que todo o meu corpo se descongelou.

Desviei-me dele, e com o canto do olho pude vê-lo estender o braço para me segurar, mas fui mais rápida e atravessei o corredor a passos largos. Assim que sai de seu campo de visão corri direto para a torre da Grifinória. Passei como um raio pelos meus primos que estavam no salão comunal e enfie-me no dormitório.

Tudo isso começou um ano atrás, em meu terceiro ano vi-me apaixonada por ele, Scorpius Malfoy, depois de tudo que meu pai me disse sobre os Malfoy, estava apaixonada por um deles. E muito surpresa percebi pouco tempo depois que o sentimento era recíproco.

A partir desse momento minha vida tornou-se um inferno, parecia que ele estava em todos os lugares aos quais eu frequentava. Sua sombra me seguia por corredores e jardins e eu não sabia mais como fugir.

Meu sentimento é completamente proibido, mas eu não consigo mais resistir. Essa noite meus sentimentos quase me venceram, quase me deixei desafiar a gravidade.

Minha prima, Roxanne, entrou no dormitório assustada.

– Alvo me disse que você estava estranha.

– Não é nada, só estou cansada. – Meu primo Alvo é meu melhor amigo, só ele sabe da minha paixão por Malfoy.

Fui à sala comunal que se esvaziava lentamente e sentei-me com Alvo, ficamos em silencio até que a sala estivesse mais vazia.

– Malfoy? – Alvo perguntou-me olhando para o fogo, balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e encarei o fogo, não sabia o que fazer.

– Não consigo mais resistir, Al – duas lágrimas grossas caíram de meus olhos em minhas vestes.

– Não resista. – Al falou piscando para mim, abraçou-me e encaramos o fogo até que ele morresse.

E mais uma vez estava parada, frente a frente com Malfoy em um corredor vazio, mas desta vez ele não perdeu tempo, pegou-me pelos braços e conduziu-me a uma sala vazia. Ficou parado à minha frente bloqueando a porta. Seus olhos me rasgavam por dentro. Deu dois passos em minha direção, sua boca estava a centímetros da minha. Ele avançou e eu me desviei. Não poderia deixa-lo me beijar.

– Não. – disse tão baixo que não sei se ele me ouviu ou leu meus lábios.

– Por quê? – seus olhos, sedentos há poucos segundos, agora estavam doces. – Por que não Rose? – o tom de tristeza em sua voz deixou-me sem ação. Alguns minutos se passaram até que eu pudesse responder.

– Porque você é um Malfoy e eu sou uma Weasley, porque seu pai e seu avô fizeram muito mal a minha família. Porque minha mãe foi torturada em sua sala de estar – lágrimas salgadas invadiam minha boca – Minha mãe foi torturada onde você toma chá.

Scorpius me olhou sem saber o que fazer.

– Feche os olhos. – ele me disse sussurrando. Recusei-me e ele me pegou pelo braço delicadamente – Feche os olhos.

Pensei no que Alvo havia me falado, ele estava certo. Já estava na hora de desafiar a gravidade. Então eu saltei, fechei meus olhos e me joguei sem medo.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus com uma mistura de doçura e sede e eu permiti que me beijasse. Estava flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão.

Aquele beijo parecia um sonho. Meus lábios grudados aos lábios de Malfoy, minha pele junto à dele, meus olhos fechados.

Não queria abrir meus olhos, se eu os abrisse cairia.

_Defying Gravity_

_Desafiando a Gravidade_

Something has changed within me

Algo mudou dentro de mim

Something is not the same

Algo não é o mesmo

I'm through with playing by the rules

Estou jogando pelas regras

Of someone else's game

Do jogo de outra pessoa

Too late for second-guessing

Tarde demais para repensar

Too late to go back to sleep

Tarde demais para voltar a dormir

It's time to trust my instincts

É hora de confiar nos meus instintos

Close my eyes and leap

Fechar meus olhos e saltar

It's time to try

É hora de tentar

Defying gravity

Desafiar a gravidade

I think I'll try

Acho que vou tentar

Defying gravity

Desafiar a gravidade

Kiss me goodbye

Me dê um beijo de adeus

I'm defying gravity

Estou desafiando a gravidade

And you won't bring me down!

E você não me deixará pra baixo!

I'm through accepting limits

Estou aceitando limites

'Cuz someone says they're so

Porque alguém diz que eles são assim

Some things I cannot change

Algumas coisas eu não posso mudar

But till I try, I'll never know!

Mas até eu tentar, nunca vou saber

Too long I've been afraid of

Tanto tempo estive com medo de

Losing love I guess I've lost

Perder o amor que achei que tinha perdido

Well, if that's love

Bem, se isso é amor

It comes at much too high a cost!

Ele vem por um preço muito alto!

I'd sooner buy

Pretendo comprar

Defying gravity

O desafio à gravidade

Kiss me goodbye

Me dê um beijo de adeus

I'm defying gravity

Estou desafiando a gravidade

I think I'll try

Acho que vou tentar

Defying gravity

Desafiar a gravidade

And you won't bring me down

E você não me deixará pra baixo

_ watch?v=6dBW4pViRTU__ (a música que inspirou a fic)_

_Gostaria de agradecer à __Zara_ _Watson pela betagem._


End file.
